Matthew Vercet
Matthew Vercet was born on Hapes in Year -18 in Chume`Dan South and grew up close to his younger sibling, Johnathan Vercet, born on Year -17, Day 305. They both attended school up to the university level, Matthew graduating under Sociology and Education, while Johnathan worked primarily in Business Administration. Both boys left home soon after graduating, when the Galactic Empire and the Hapes Consortium combined, initially to begin some small work as pilots and cargo haulers. Matthew was the better freighter pilot, but Johnathan surpassed him easily in administrative work. Their work together piloting eventually led them into contact with the Rebel Alliance, a group that held many similar ideals as the boys, and they ended up being commissioned shortly before the amalgamation of the New Republic; Johnathan joined Naval Command, being proficient with Capital Ship work, while Matthew stuck with Starfighter Command, preferring to rather live life on a wilder streak. Incidentally, both were assigned to serve in the same Battle Group. Uvai Over the years Matthew worked up through the ranks of Starfighter Command, eventually being promoted to the rank of Commander. However this would be a short-lived promotion, due to circumstances that occurred outside the city of Elzon, on the planet Uvai, when he and his brother both received subsequent leave and began work on an old haunted house mystery. The two had people from all over the New Republic that were in the city at the time group up to begin researching the house, alongside two helpful paranormal investigators, the Verpine, N'xzi, and his Advozse counterpart, Stac Ecko. Unfortunately, after a conflict involving David Keller over the misuse of firepower, his brother stormed away from the house, leaving the group to their own devices. Matthew, however, decided to take a much more physical approach to the problem, attacking David before similarly departing to find his brother. This culminated into a scene several days later at Magic's Bar & Restaurant, where both boys once again ran to David. While his brother was only looking to have Matthew back up his own side of the argument, things quickly got out of hand as he opted again for the physical approach, attacking David openly. His brother tried to stop him but only ended up making himself a part of the scuffle, and when High Admiral Kapryn entered, he was treated the same as Matthew, who was knocked unconscious by Mekum Campbell, the bar's owner. The end result was several days confinement, and a demotion to the rank of Lieutenant. Trouble Brews When Adam A Flynn seized the New Republic without warning, Matthew had only just been released from his stay in confinement for his actions, to come into a world of chaos. Like his brother, he ended up spending most of his time at the bar, not being able to do much else, but it constantly dug at him from deep inside that he was powerless to help against the struggle they were all facing. Mekum had similarly begun bothering Matthew about recent events, much like he was Johnathan, however Matthew both knew less about what was going on, and wasn't particularly eager to help the man who had so bluntly incapacitated him before, so it was no surprise when he didn't care about Mekum defecting to the Galactic Empire; the only issue he had about it was the Cadets who had been reported slain by Mekum's hand. Death Matthew met an unexpected end on what had been a regular night in the bar when he got into an argument with Associate Minister Owen von Ismay above his younger brother. The argument resulted in a broken glass being thrown at Owen, cutting his forehead, while Matthew tried to make a hasty exit. Degan Dassa, one of the patrons in the bar at the time, attempted to hold the man back, but was met with a flurry of martial arts attacks, knocking the alien unconscious in a matter of seconds. Nonetheless, it was enough time for Owen to snap off several shots with his blaster, and one of the shots impacted solidly with Matthew's chest, leaving a smoldering hole where his heart used to be, and ending his life as a corpse on top of the downed alien. Ranks New Republic Starfighter Command *''Flight Officer O-1'' *''Lieutenant (JG) O-2'' *''Lieutenant O-3'' *''Lieutenant Commander O-4'' *Commander O-5 *Lieutenant O-3 Italicized Ranks are assumed held during Matthew's career Awards New Republic Basic Ribbons *Service < 1 Year *SFC Command *Training Quotes & Notable Dialogue Mekum Campbell: Lieutenant. Johnathan Vercet: hmm? Mekum Campbell: There are two things that surprise me. Matthew Vercet: Three if you count Johnathan's sexuality. Matthew Vercet: No one makes light of my little brother behind his back but me. Trivia *Matthew is fairly good looking, even on Hapan standards. He weighs 175lbs and is 6'1" tall, has sky blue eyes, and short blond hair with long bangs. *Having a somewhat more distinguished fashion sense than Johnathan, his dress style is simple but crisp, usually wearing a white dress shirt or t-shirt tucked into his slacks. Category:Hapan Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals